1. Field of the Invention
The Invention refers to a chip-sorting device for gaming chips and counters, specifically those of varying colors and according to the overall concept of Claim 1.
2. Background of the Art
Sorting devices for gaming chips have been well known for a long time. In GB2061490, a patent for a sorting device was published, whereby gaming chips were gasped by a conveyor chain and passed by a characteristic recognition system. This approach is disadvantageous in its requirement for considerable space, specifically for the chain. It is further disadvantaged by the high manufacturing costs, as the chain is comprised of many individual links that are additionally provided with spring-loaded bolts, for the dispensing of the gaming chips.
GB2254419 describes a sorting device, whereby the gaming chips are held by a transport disc and subsequently transferred to a chain, where they are recognized and gathered together, to be distributed. This arrangement requires less space than the aforementioned. This relies upon elastic components in order to hold individual chips for transfer from the disc to the chain and in the chain itself. It is these elastic elements that permit only certain-sized chips to pass through—the gaming chips that are larger than the designated threshold diameter are a mechanical burden/load to the system and are never distributed/transferred to the chain. The gaming chips smaller than the designated diameter cannot be grasped by the chain; therefore, additional chain is necessary, leading to higher manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,294 is a well-known chip-sorting device whereby the advancement of the chips is brought about by a chain that is expensive to maintain.